The present invention relates to telephone conference calls, and deals more particularly with managing access to telephone conference calls.
Telephone conference calls are used extensively in many people's daily work. Many people have their own personally-assigned call-in phone number and corresponding password for hosting conference calls, and use this number and password in all of the conference calls they host. Some people, such as managers of employees or project managers, may host many meetings by conference call, with one meeting scheduled to start right after another meeting ends.